


Situation Normal: All Frelled Up - A Farscape Love Story

by Grammarwoman



Category: Farscape, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: My first vid for my most beloved OTP and their wild, completely cracked-out love story.





	Situation Normal: All Frelled Up - A Farscape Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> My very first vid! Since I [started](http://grammarwoman.dreamwidth.org/69528.html) having ideas for vids ambush my brain a year and a half ago, [this matchup](http://grammarwoman.dreamwidth.org/79633.html) of song and subject has been at the top of the list. It was short, and the corresponding clips almost chose themselves. The final kick in the pants to do it was the last Creation con I attended and my reaction to some of the vids - "I could do better than that!"
> 
> I am so stupidly proud of this. Some of the clip/music pairings may only make sense in my head (mad props if you can pick out my favorites), but the fact that I've been working on this vid for over a month and I still love both it and the song must mean I did something right. I'm aiming to submit this to Creation for the [upcoming con](http://www.creationent.com/cal/farscape.htm) (every little bit helps with the fees for that beast). But more than that - I VIDDED!

  
**Vid Download Link:** [Sendspace, 28 MB](https://www.sendspace.com/file/ah50on)

Password is **Farscape**

[SNAFU - Situation Normal: All Frelled Up - A Farscape Love Story](https://vimeo.com/260980098) from [Grammar Woman](https://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
